Sólo Mentía
by small blush
Summary: Sólo te mentí, te ilusioné y te usé como a una vil idiota. —Eres una molestia, alguien como yo jamás se fijaría en ti.— Y aunque esas palabras me dolían más que a ella, tenía que decirlas gracias a esa estúpida apuesta. SasuSaku#Lemon#un poco de Naruhina.
1. Prólogo: Soy Sakura Haruno

Hola mucho gusto (: espero que les agrade esta historia, antes contaba con otra cuenta Fanfiction, pero decidí crear otra nueva, puesto que ahora me centraré en el anime Naruto, especialmente en el SasuSaku.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes es sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenimiento.

* * *

¶Prólogo¶

Sakura Haruno

Hola soy Sakura Haruno, hija de Nashi y Kiochi Haruno, asisto al colegio Chuugakko Tenjou, de la famosa ciudad de Konoha en Japón, actualmente estoy cursando el noveno grado y estoy muy contenta puesto que me graduaré por fin, y cursaré la carrera de medicina que tanto he añorado desde que era pequeña...

¡Esto es patético! —lancé un bufido, gracias a la gran frustración que sentía— Kakashi-sensei, desde ahora deja de ser mi profesor preferido. —Dije mostrando mi furia y arrugando la pequeña hoja que tenía sobre mi escritorio, para después lanzarla al cesto de basura junto con las demás bolas de papel que yacían en él.

Dándome por vencida, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mi pequeño escritorio dando como consecuencia que el golpe realmente me doliera, pero qué más daba, era lo mínimo que me importaba, siempre había sido torpe desde que daba mis pequeños pasos, ocasionando la burla de mis amigos y de los que no lo eran tanto.

Realmente me sentía frustrada y estresada, faltaban ni más ni menos que un día para entregar una autobiografía de 30 hojas al profesor de literatura, Kakashi-sensei, y todo porque al ser la 'cerebrito' como muchos me describían, fui seleccionada y obligada prácticamente a tener que escribir esto, que siendo sinceros a ellos qué les importaba la vida de uno.

—resoplé, aún estando recargada en la mesa dejando que uno de mis mechones rosas que tenía sobre mi rostro se levantara con el aire— Relájate sakura, llevas un gran avance, sólo lo que te falta son estos últimos años en la preparatoria.

—Dije para mí misma, tratando de darme ánimos pues era lo que más necesitaba.

Entonces, llegó el momento, con determinación tomé otra hoja y comencé a escribir lo que serían estos dos últimos años.

Mis estudios de preparatoria comenzaron ni más ni menos que en el prestigioso colegio Yokohama, era popular, siempre rodeada de amigos los cuales me invitaban a miles de fiestas pero simplemente yo no aceptaba pues, aunque tuviera una buena posición económica nunca olvidaba que veníamos desde abajo y era muy tímida para eso. Mis padres trabajaban en la empresa familiar Haruno, realmente ganaban muy bien, puesto que nuestra familia era una de las más aclamadas en la ciudad, y ya que soy hija única recibía todos los ostentosos regalos y premios por parte de mis padres.

Se podría decir que era perfecto, mi vida era maravillosa; una hija con excelentes notas, que asistía al mejor colegio, con muchos amigos, educada, unos padres asombrosos, con un basto dinero para comprar media ciudad, y la comodidad de una familia unida.

Ahora no quedaba ni una pizca de eso, la empresa tuvo un fraude millonario por parte del amigo más cercano de la familia, dejándonos en la ruina total. Tuvimos que vender la casa y todos los lujos, decidimos mudarnos a Konoha y por consiguiente cambiarme de escuela ya que no podíamos pagar la colegiatura tan elevada que se necesitaba. Al principio yo me negaba a eso, ya que mis amigos y conocidos, mi vida se encontraba ahí, pero, no fue hasta que en mi anterior colegio se enteraron de mi situación, esperaba que lo comprendieran, que se sintieran tristes al alejarme de sus vidas o que por lo menos mostrarán algo de preocupación. Pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario, comenzaron a burlarse de mí, con sus adjetivos de 'pobretona' 'asco', realmente me sentí decepcionada, mi vida era una farsa, mis amigos a los que tanto quería sólo eran una máscara que a la mínima preocupación se rompería mostrando su verdadero ser. Me sentía patética, así que al llegar a Konoha me sentí realmente feliz, y con un gran entusiasmo de comenzar todo de nuevo y olvidarme del pasado.

Mis padres ahora comienzan desde cero, como siempre lo hicieron y me siento muy orgullosa de ellos, trabajan en el comercio por lo que casi no están en casa, pero eso ya no era un problema pues tengo 17 años y sé cuidarme sola.

Asisto al colegio Chuugakko Tenjou donde he cursado desde mitades de octavo grado, al principio no fue fácil pues era la chica nueva he insegura por la mala experiencia que había tenido, pero con el tiempo he conseguido amigos: entre ellos estaban, Ino Yamanaka una chica de un largo cabello Rubio que siempre sujetaba en una coleta y ojos azules como el cielo, segura de sí misma y un tanto popular entre los chicos, que al principio me parecía un tanto molesta, para ser sincera, con las indirectas que tenía sobre mí, pero con el tiempo nos llevamos mejor y ahora somos las mejores amigas. Después tenemos a Ten-Ten y Hinata la primera era mi más reciente amiga que había hecho, la conocí mientras trataba de estudiar en la biblioteca, al parecer le encantaban los mismos libros que a mí. Y Hinata, Hinata Hyuga era la más tímida de nosotras cuatro, siempre se escondía detrás de nosotras o se ruborizaba por el simple hecho de hablarle sobre algún tema que la incomodara, en especial si hablábamos de Naruto, mi mejor amigo.

Él, cuando ingresé estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo no correspondía y menos sabiendo que una de mis amigas se moría por él, y yo no era hipócrita ni mal amiga, así que le dejé todo en claro y últimamente me he dado cuenta que toma más en cuenta a Hinata. Nos hicimos mejores amigos, y era un tanto gracioso pues mis dos mejores amigos eran rubios y de ojos azules.

—sonreí, mientras leía lo que había terminado de escribir— ¡Es perfecto! —exclamé con entusiasmo mientras abrazaba la hoja sin tratar de arrugarla, como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, aunque realmente significaba que había terminado—

Dejé todo en la mesa y me tiré sobre mi cama, estaba exhausta, miré el reloj, la hora marcaba las 2:30 am. Realmente era tardísimo y el día siguiente tenía escuela a las 8. Estaba molesta pero lo único que hice fue darme la vuelta y hundir mi rostro en la almohada esperando caer en los brazos de morfeo, sintiendo que algo faltaba en ese escrito.

—Uchiha Sasuke... ¡Cierto! Cómo pude olvidarlo... —bufé pues era algo tonto, olvidar al chico que me gustaba desde que entré a la preparatoria— Será una noche larga, sakura.

—me dirigí nuevamente a mi escritorio y comencé a escribir, realmente se me daría un tanto mejor, ya que se trataba de él— Sasuke-kun.

Él es el chico más popular de la escuela, Uchiha Sasuke, asistía en el mismo curso que yo junto con su hermano Itachi que asistía en el salón de alado, aunque no lo entiendo él es mayor y asiste aquí, lo más probable es que haya reprobado con esa actitud suya, bueno, dejando de un lado a su hermano, Sasuke era el chico más popular de la escuela, y no era para menos pues siempre destacaba en los deportes, llevaba buenas notas y era muy atractivo para las mujeres. Siempre tenía un semblante serio y no mostraba ningún interés en los demás, en ninguna chica, que era lo más decepcionante. Sus amigos eran Jugo, Suigetsu, Gaara, Neji y Karin, no eran la mejor compañía que alguien pudiera tener puesto que siempre tenían a alguien que molestar o golpear, y ni que se diga que su horrible actitud con todos, seas su amigo o no.

Sasuke es increíblemente atractivo, tiene unos ojos oscuros como la noche, que si los miras por mucho tiempo terminas perdida en ellos, su cabello era igual de azabache que sus ojos, sus labios eran finos y rectos al igual que su nariz, alto, y con un cuerpo realmente marcado, parecía tan irreal, como si fuera de otro mundo. Era perfecto por donde quiera que se le mirara, y como siempre la perfección era inalcanzable como lo era Sasuke Uchiha.

—suspiré y poco a poco ese suspiro se convirtió en un bostezo, los párpados me pesaban, cerrándose poco a poco, hasta que quedé dormida sobre mi escritorio—


	2. La indicada

**Ya me tienen aquí de vuelta con otro nuevo capítulo :3 Les pido que me tengan paciencia pues estoy pensando en extender un poco más la historia de lo que tenía pensado. ¡Dattebayo!**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes es sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La indicada

Alcé la vista hacia mi reloj de pared, marcaba las 7:50 am, mi vista aún seguía borrosa y mis párpados se cerraban obligándome a seguir durmiendo, y lo hubiera hecho sino hubiese levantado mi rostro sintiendo un montón de hojas de papel pegadas sobre mi mejilla. Si fuera otra persona me estaría burlándome de mí misma en este momento.

Me levanté de la pequeña silla y aún sin despertar del todo comprendí, las hojas, tarea, Kakashi-sensei, escuela...

Miré de nuevo el reloj esperando el milagro de que fuera aún temprano, pero no fue así, faltaban 7 minutos para las 8 que era el horario de entrada.

Como pude, recogí las hojas y libretas que estaban en mi escritorio y las metí en mi mochila tratando de que no se dañaran; me miré al espejo, mi cabello color rosa estaba alborotado, mi ropa desarreglada y sin mas ni menos que con un rastro de saliva en la comisura de mis labios. Patética.

Saqué mi uniforme del armario, que consistía en una falda color azul marino que me llegaba a una altura de mis rodillas que resaltaban mis delgadas y estéticas piernas, una blusa de color blanco un poco transparentosa y en el cuello un ridículo moño color rojo que hacía juego con mi mochila. Me vestí, y tomé un cepillo de la repisa, ya no había tiempo, bajé corriendo las escaleras mientras cepillaba mi rebelde cabello y lo sujetaba en una coleta. Tomé el pan con mermelada que de seguro, mi padre había preparado pues cuando mi madre hacía el desayuno, lo preparaba vistosamente y no me dejaba irme hasta terminar todo lo de mi plato.

Ya no había tiempo, por suerte mi escuela quedaba a unas tres calles de mi hogar por lo que sólo tuve que correr y no tomar ningún transporte. Llegué justo cuando el timbre sonó y como era costumbre, la mayoría empezaba a entrar.

Me alisé el cabello, que con el gran recorrido que había hecho se arruinó, busqué en el salón de maestros con la esperanza de encontrar a mi profesor de literatura, Y sí ahí estaba recargado a la pared mientras sostenía un peculiar libro entre sus manos, lo observé un poco apenada de no haber interrumpido, y miré el libro.

¡Era ni más ni menos que un libro erótico! de esos de moda, en donde el hombre torturaba a la mujer y ella era su sumisa.

No lo pude creer, al parecer todos los rumores eran ciertos, era un pervertido, gritó mi yo interna provocando que llamara la atención de mi profesor y de inmediato guardara el libro en su portafolio.

—Ha perdido mi respeto, Kakashi-sensei... —Dije susurrando mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba desde mi sien.

—tosió tratando de disimular— Neh, Sakura, no esperaba encontrarte aquí tan temprano. ¿Vienes por lo del trabajo?

—traté de olvidar todo lo que había visto momentos antes y asentí con la cabeza— Está terminado, espero que sea de su agrado, me esforcé mucho.

Busqué en mi mochila y le entregué el folder en sus manos, al parecer él continuaba aún nervioso por haber sido encontrado 'con las manos en la masa' yo sólo le guiñé un ojo en señal de que no contaría nada de lo ocurrido y salí en dirección del salón de clases.

Llegué a mi aula y no esperaba encontrarme con la sorpresa de que Sasuke se encontraba justo en la entrada, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, la luz que se reflejaba desde la ventana chocaban a sus espaldas haciendo que se mirara aún más perfecto de lo que ya era. Acomodó su cabello azabache con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra golpeaba a Suigetsu en uno de sus brazos. No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándolo, y no me preocupaba en lo absoluto pues él y sus amigos se veían muy concentrados en su conversación, sino fue hasta que escuché la voz del molesto de Naruto que gritaba algo incomprensible para mis oídos.

—Neh Sakura, ¡Cuidado!— Y fui ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo torpe que era al no darme cuenta que una gran cubeta de agua estaba sobre la entrada de la puerta y el agua caía sobre mí, mojándome por completo.

Sólo fui capaz de cerrar los ojos y fruncir el seño, enojada, no...no enojada, furiosa.

me dirigí hacia donde estaba el ojiazul y tomando fuerzas de no sé dónde, le inserté un gran puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que un chichón de tamaño casi cómico e irreal apareciera. — ¡Shannaro!—

Y fui ahí donde me di cuenta que todos se burlaban de mí, todos reían, al principio creía que era consecuencia del golpe hacia Naruto, pero no fue así, me miraban y murmuraban cosas, me sentí presa de la misma vergüenza que sentí en mi anterior colegio, miré a mis amigos, por suerte eran los únicos que se miraban preocupados. Me sentí feliz, ellos eran reales, su amistad era real pero no fue hasta que miré detrás mío.

Sasuke junto con sus amigos reían y decían algunas palabras descriptivas, él sólo me dedicó una mirada, de desprecio, asco, como si fuera la persona más patética y absurda del mundo.

No resistí más y salí corriendo de ahí en busca de un lugar lejos de ellos.

—No de nuevo... —pronuncié sintiendo cómo un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta y las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos color jade, di la vuelta y encontré una pequeña banca en donde sin pensarlo dos veces me senté a llorar mientras que cubría mi cara con mis manos.

Sasuke

—Eh Sasuke, ¿Acaso tiras para el otro bando? Nunca te he visto salir con una chica. —Dijo Suigetsu con la voz burlona que lo caracterizaba.

—Ni a ti idiota.—Fruncí el seño aún teniendo los ojos cerrados y le di un puñetazo en el brazo lo suficiente fuerte como para dejarme de molestar.

—Vamos Sasukito, siempre rechazando sea quién sea la mujer que aparezca, eso me hace dudar un poco. —Volvió a comentar mientras sonreía, y sabía que estaba tramando algo. —De seguro nunca has estado en la cama con nin-gu-na chica. Eres... Vir-gen.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, lo fulminé con la mirada y pude ver como él tragaba saliva, yo sólo sonreí con suficiencia. —Bien, ya dime qué es lo que tramas, y ya te he dicho que no necesito de ninguna mujer, eso sólo les incumbe a los idiotas como tú.

—Vale, vale me descubriste... Pero, te propongo algo. Hagamos una apuesta tú y yo. —mientras estiraba su brazo señalándome. Lo miré un tanto interesado en aquella apuesta.

—Veamos, de seguro quieres perder como la ultima vez—Suspiré un tanto cansado pues Suigetsu siempre perdía en estas situaciones.

—Nada de eso, esta vez no pienso perder, quiero que me demuestres lo que acabas de decir Sasuke Uchiha, señor no necesito de ninguna mujer. —diciendo esto último con una voz más aguda imitando a una chica.

—Basta, ya te lo dije no estoy interesado en esas cursilerías, son una verdadera perdida de tiempo, si quieres coger con alguien, para eso existen los burdeles, además de que... —Fui interrumpido por el ojipúrpura.

—Quiero que elijas a cualquier chica que llame tu atención, le mientas o lo que sea para que salga contigo, si de aquí dentro de dos meses no te enamoraste de ella, lo acepto, tú ganas, pero... Si te enamoras ganaré, y me demostrarás que sólo mentías y que el Uchiha Sasuke que todos conocemos sólo es una farsa.

Aquello me tomaba por sorpresa, en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Suigetsu lo había escuchado hablar de manera seria como lo hacía ahora. —Está bien, pero si gano, le dirás a Karin todo lo que sientes por ella y... —hice una pausa, debía aprovechar muy bien esta oportunidad— Aceptarás que realmente tengo razón en frente de todos.

Abrió más los ojos en tono de sorpresa, pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. —¡Eso es trampa!...Tú no puedes ponerme algo a mí, yo cree esta apuesta.

Yo sólo me limité a sonreír de lado y decir :—Estás acabado Suigetsu, no debiste hacer esta apuesta. Nunca me enamoraré.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos! — volvió a gritar el peliblanco. —Sólo falta escoger a la indicada, vamos Sasuke tienes mucho de donde elegir... —Volviendo a mirar dentro del salón de clases.

Miré con un poco de cansancio, realmente esto era absurdo, pero tenía que cumplir mi palabra, este estúpido había herido mi orgullo y me daba igual la mujer que fuese, todo terminaría igual, le rompería el corazón de la manera más cruel.

Algo llamó mi atención, una chica de cabellos rosa entraba al aula, pero al parecer era tan torpe que no miró la cuerda que estaba bajo sus pies y conducía hasta el techo donde una cubeta de agua se encontraba. Ella quedó empapada y todos comenzaban a burlarse de ella, yo no fui la excepción.

No era ni más ni menos que Sakura Haruno, la sabelotodo, acaso ¿podría existir alguna chica más patética que ella? Y ni que se diga, plana.

Y fue ahí donde entendí, era la indicada para poder llevar acabo nuestro 'plan', a nadie le interesaría esta tonta chica, además de que era más ingenua que un niño.

Ella salió corriendo, pasando justo enfrente mío, miré a Sui un momento para que supiera que ya había escogido. Y sin pensarlo dos veces seguí aquella umancha color rosa que buscaba refugiarse en el lugar que fuese.

—Sakura, es un placer.

.

.

.

No sean malos conmigo xD es mi primer historia.

Creo que desde aquí va tomando la trama principal :3 pero necesitaba que conocieran a ambos protagonistas.

Sayo 3


	3. Un sueño

**Hola :3 ya estoy de vuelta aquí, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir.**

 **Disfruten.**

 _disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, con obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, sólo por entretenimiento._

.

.

.

.

Un sueño.

/Sasuke/

—Sakura, es un placer. —Dijo el chico de cabellos negros en casi un susurro al ver a la ojijade sobre aquella banca lamentándose.

No esperaba que ella lo escuchara, pero al parecer así lo hizo o tal vez sintió su presencia, Sakura volteó a verlo un tanto sorprendida sin que las lágrimas dejaran de correr por sus mejillas.

Se veía tan débil, como si en cualquier momento pudiera quebrarse. Se veía perfecta, y me refiero a perfecta en el sentido que era más fácil manipularla en aquél estado, lo sé qué egoísta soy.

Me senté a un lado suyo y sin que yo se lo pidiera se escabulló entre mis brazos recargando su rostro sobre mi pecho, -supongo que será más fácil de lo que pensaba- Recordando lo acordado, la abracé de la manera más protectora que podía, esto era nuevo para mí.

Escuchaba sus sollozos y cómo mi camisa comenzaba a humedecerse poco a poco por sus lágrimas.

—Sakura, tranquila yo estoy aquí.— Vaya era lo más estúpido que pude haber dicho, bien hecho Sasuke.

Al parecer esto la sorprendió aún más, ya que por un momento dejó de llorar, y dirigió su mirada hacia mí. —Sa..suke ¿Qué haces aquí?

No sabía que responderle, qué acaso quería que le dijera "Sakura vengo a enamorarte sólo para después dejarte y hacerte sentir la persona más mierda del planeta, me acostaré contigo y diré que tú me buscaste como una puta" Me reí para mis adentros, tenía que dejar de juntarme tanto con Suigetsu.

—Nada, solamente no podía dejar que una chica tan linda como tú llorara, aquí sola—puse ambas manos en sus mejillas para limpiar cada lágrima con mis pulgares.

En cambio ella no dijo nada, solamente su cara de asombro, si es que se podía sorprender aún más, ante mis palabras, -pensé- Vamos Sakura no hagas esto tan difícil, no tengo tu tiempo.

Acaricié su cabello rosa y la volví a abrazar, esta vez apegándola más a mí, para después acercar mi boca hasta su oído y susurrarle. —Te quiero Sakura, no me gusta que nadie te lastime.

Y eso fue el ataque definitivo, pude sentir cómo se estremecía ante mis palabras y mi tacto, nunca pensé que fuera tan bueno en esto. En lo que ella reaccionaba rodee con uno de mis brazos su cintura mientras que con mi mano libre continuaba acariciando su cabello. ¿Cuánto más tardaría en decirme algo? por dios el chico más popular entre las mujeres se le estaba declarando, bueno en sí no era una declaración pero... El chiste es que era tan estúpida o qué, tardaba en procesar mis palabras.

Comencé a desesperarme y justo cuando la iba a soltar ella dijo algo.

—Sasuke... tú ¿me quieres? —su voz se notaba nerviosa, era buena señal, estaba reaccionando ante mis encantos.

Me separé de ella para mirarla a los ojos, con una de mis manos la tomé del mentón para que me mirara —No sólo te quiero, también me gustas. —Pronuncié lentamente tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible. —Siempre me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi.

Ella estaba sonrojada, sus manos sobre su pecho, trató de decir algo pero no la dejé acerqué mi rostro hacia el de ella, chocando nuestros labios. No sabía qué hacer y ella no correspondía, sí era mi primer beso, Sasuke Uchiha jamás había besado a una mujer.

Al poco rato correspondió, ambos movíamos nuestros labios un tanto torpe pero eso hacía que el beso fuera tierno, sincero, justificaría que eran los nervios.

Nos separamos y para aliviar la tensión que había comenté:

—¿te gustaría salir conmigo? —aún teniéndola a escasos centímetros. Ella me abrazó de vuelta un tanto entusiasmada y escuché en casi un susurro: —Sí.

Sonreí con suficiencia, había sido más fácil de lo que creía, sin duda eres tan ingenua Sakura ¿Tan desesperada estabas de mí?

/Sakura/

No podía creer lo que había ocurrido en estas últimas horas Sasuke-kun se me había confesado, era tan irreal, lo que había soñado desde que entré a esta escuela, de sólo recordarlo me sonrojé, Ino que estaba sentada junto a mí me miró con extrañeza y preguntó: —Hey, Sakura ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ¿Acaso es porque regresaste junto a Sasuke? —Su mirada ahora era un tanto insinuadora.

—Em... Ino, tengo algo que contarte...pero creo que tendrá que ser en otro lugar. —miré de reojo, un trio de chicas nos miraban con recelo, o más bien a mí. Desde que regresé junto a Sasuke al salón de clases no dejan de mirarme mientras se dicen cosas entre ellas.

La llevé justo al mismo lugar en donde ocurrieron las cosas, comencé a explicar cada detalle de lo ocurrido, la mirada de sorpresa de mi amiga valía oro, yo estaba igual que ella después de todo.

Ino, como siempre me apoyó y dijo que tal vez así comenzarían a respetarme y a darme mi lugar, yo sólo reí.

Es tan irreal que pareciera un sueño, un sueño que se convertiría en mi peor pesadilla.


End file.
